Pokemon: Regional Traps
by TimPrime1
Summary: Things are going to get crazy in the Pokemon world. But now Team Eagle has risen and is plotting against Frieza. But as they battle each other along with the League in different regions; Things will be tougher than anticipated. Will the Z fighters show up or will Team Eagle be all alone?
1. Chapter 1 Survival

Tom: Please beware! It's a trap.

Frieza: I will coqure all these regions, THEN THE WORLD...

Timothy: The only way to stop all of this, is to stop Frieza. But by training.

Ash: I won't let Frieza do this.

Timothy: the prove it by fighting him.

Frieza: You don't have a chance against me.

(All copy right including intro goes to the respectable owners!)

Pokemon:

Reginal Traps

Chapter 1:

Survival

TP1

Announcer: From Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls; Frieza had been brought back to life. The Z fighters had gathered the dragon balls to get rid of him. Out of the blue Frieza shows up and as a fight ensues, a wish had been made on the eternal Dragon. The Dragon balls, and accidentally Frieza, had been transported to another planet in a completely different universe. The Pokemon world, where Ash and all of his friends whisness at first hand of Frieza's destruction. Upon a near death experience, a warrior named Timothy had shown up and explained everything.

Announcer: When learning about this, the entire gang joins him in his quest to stop Frieza, once and for all. Along this journey, Timothy finds out a few things and the gang see even more of Frieza's power. Not even knowing he had secretly, and deviously, joined up with TR. On the new journey they meet up with a few other people, including another Saiyan; also after Frieza. Now with more death and destruction in Kanto, Orange Islands, Jhoto, and Unova, they finally find out where Frieza had been hiding.

Announcer: They went for TR HQ and had a massive battle there. Knowing they'd lose, Timothy had everyone to retreat. It was at the rebuilt lab of Prof. Oak they got a call from the League HQ. Wanting to join up with him. He refused since they would be using trainers as bait. But Timothy knew that league deciding to plot regional traps to stop Frieza, would be bad. Too many people would be hurt. So he formed Team Eagle to stand up to Frieza and show hope.

Announcer: Now the battle begins to stop a war.

(FIRST BEAT) DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, WE'RE IN LUCK NOW! DON'T STOP THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND! WE CAN FIND PARADISE! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO GO, FREEEEE THE SOULLLLL! (SECOND BEAT) MYSTRIES ABOUND, ARE MADE OF A DEEP ENERGYYY! (EVENERGYYYY.) FOES ALL AROUND, BUT I WILL GO FEARLESS AND FREE! I'LL GIVE YOU STRENGTH. YOU GIVE ME LOVE; THAT'S HOW WE'LL LIVE. (THAT HOW WE'LL LIVE.) COURAGE WON'T FADE. WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME, MY ENEMIES CAN NEVER WIN! WE WILL FIGHT FOR LOVE AND GLORY! WE WILL LIVE TO TELL THE STORY. THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN'T LIVE THROUGH. NOTHING EVER DIES, WE WILL RISE AGAAAIIIIIIIIN. DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP WE'RE IN LUCK NOW. DON'T STOP KEEP YOUR SPIRIT ROUND. RIDE UP ON THE WIND. ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GOOOOOO! DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP WE'RE IN LUCK NOW. DON'T STOP THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND. WE CAN FIND PARADISE, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO GO FREE THE SOULLL! DRAGON SOUL!

I has been three to four months since Frieza had taken over Team Rocket and renamed it Team Frieza. Now everyone is in a panic. There's have been many assaults by Frieza's henchmen. Many have gone into hiding, to keep away from all this chaos; but not many have. As more and more of Frieza's men and women hunt down more people, hope seemed all but lost. But out of nowhere in the first week, a group showed up and began to stop this turmoil.

Many plans, regional conquering, gyms, labs, and many other places have been saved. Frieza, learning about this, knows who it is. But time after time of trying to stop them, they were always a step ahead. Not only did they have Pokemon, but also incredible power. Showing their strength and determination, this is non-other than Team Eagle. Timothy founded the team and had them to lead onwards against Frieza. People in all regions had the hope now and helped, in secret, to stop Team Frieza. Battles were fought everyday to stop the tyranny. Frieza never backed down, calling everyone inferior to him. Team Eagle always came in to back everyone up. Times were getting tougher, but it all pulled through.

During the amount of time, Team Frieza had a slight upper hand. A girl has now been running through the woods, being chased by two grunts of Team Frieza, unable to lose them. As she ran past each tree she didn't know she was being watched. Her feet hit the ground with every running step and leaves and twigs crunched beneath them. She barely looked back since the grunts of Frieza members were right behind her. She could hear the evil laughter from each of them. They're smiles haunting her head since she was caught helping others. She closed her eyes as she continued running, knowing they'd catch her soon. But what she still didn't know was that among the trees, others were watching her. Seeing her nearly out of it and about ready to give up.

"Heh heh heh! NICE TRY GIRLY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER. JUST MAKE IT EASY ON YOURSELF AND GIVE UP." one of the grunts said.

"YEAH! NO WHERE TO RUN OR HIDE NOW, HA HAA!" ANOTHER GRUNT STATED. The two grunts only walked throughout the woods to find her. Knowing they had the upper hand, not caring that she was a mere child.

"JUST COME OUT OF HIDING. THERE'S NO USE!" the first grunt said. The girl took a glimpse back, not seeing where she was going. Not even five seconds later she tripped and hit the ground.

Exhausted, she looked around behind her. Seeing no one. This was all too easy as the grunts knew where she was and acting as if they weren't. "DON'T WORRY. WE'LL MAKE IT QUICK AND EASY ON YOU. THERE WONT' BE ANY PAIN." the second grunt said.

Not believing the, she quickly crawled behind a tree. Resting her back against it and panting really hard, she stayed like that for a few seconds till she looked on the other side of the tree. Seeing no one se breathed a sigh of relief. "AWE, COME ON. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE." the grunt said. She didn't but remained behind the tree, now standing up. "Heh, heh, heee." she heard the cackling of one of them.

She tried to keep her panting under control, but couldn't. "Found ya!" one of the grunts said. She gasped and back up. "Boo!" the other grunt said, in a surprise.

She back away from the both of them, completely scared, now on the ground.

"Ha ha. Told you we'd get ya." the first grunt said.

"Now what? Can't run anymore. We told you there was no place to run!" the other one told her.

"Now we're gonna get ya." the first one told her. He reached down, to grab her by the throat. As he did, she screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said. He stopped and looked around.

There was no one to be seen, but he knew he heard someone. Even his partner did. "Did you also hear that, or was it just me?" he asked him.

"I heard it too. You weren't the only one." his partner told him.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE. YOU'LL PAY IF YOU INTERFERE." the first grunt stated.

"How am I gonna pay if it is you two that's gonna pay?" the person asked.

The two grunts were freaking out a bit. They heard someone, but didn't know where it where this person was.

They both growled, their teeth clenched. "We're from Frieza; and we were gonna lay the law down with this..." HA! Don't make me laugh. The only law Frieza has is to deafened his own sorry ass." another person said, interrupting grunt 1.

"Just show yourself and it'll be quick." his companion said.

"How about you both run before things get out of hand." someone else said.

"Since you all are obviously friends, we'll take care of you all." the second grunt said.

"I'd like to see you try." a girl said.

"Just come out and let us end this fast." the second grunt said.

"Before we do, we'll give you both a demonstration of what we're capable of." a voice said.

They both smirked, thinking that they're bluffing. "I'm sure we can manage!" the second grunt said,

"HAA!" the guy shouted and fired an energy beam at a tree branch above them. The grunt got startled and backed away fast. The girl screamed as it fell, but it only landed right in front of her.

Now both of the grunts were scared as they looked around.

"WHO-WHOEVER YOU ARE! YOU B-BEST NOT MESS WI-WITH US." the second grunt said.

"Y-YEAH! WE'RE-WE'RE HIGH IN..." "Like I would care if you're high in rank!" the same voice said as he interrupted the first grunt.

"JUST COME OUT! SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD!" the first grunt exclaimed.

"A coward am I?" the first voice said as he came out from hiding. It was none other than Timothy. He had a nice glare on them as he came out from the shadows. They coward away a bit, fearing this. "Then let's see how much of a coward I really am when I take you both on." he said.

"Don't forget me! I want a piece of this action." another boy said as he stepped out. This was Ash. He looked more buff since Timothy had been training him more for the past months.

Both of the grunts began to back away till another figure stepped out. "I don't think you'll get far." she said. It was Misty. Iris also came out.

"You can't run from us." Iris told them.

They both backed up to run away till they bumped into something or someone behind them. They looked to see who it was. "Hello there. Nice to see you both." he told them. This was Evan who had appeared. The two grunts panicked and ran in another direction. Evan only smirked and floated up and to the other spot.

They stopped when they saw him. "No more running." he told them but they still ran. Evan did the same maneuver. "Nice try." he stated. They ran again. As this was happening the little girl got up and tried to run away. But when she did, she was completely exhausted and a little limp. As she walked though, she began to feel some arms holding her.

This was confusing to her as she didn't know what was going and and was scared to look. "It's okay! You'll be fine. You're in safe hands now." a young female voice said. It sounded gentle and comforting to hear this. As the girl looked she saw a dark blue haired girl. It was Dawn and she was smiling at the little girl.

Dawn picked her up and looked to see the others were still having fun with the grunts. Another young girl came up and she was a brunet. It was May and she came up to Dawn and the little girl. "How is she?" she asked Dawn.

"She's fine. Exhausted, limp and shaking, but fine." Dawn stated.

"Well that's good to hear. How are the others?" May asked.

"You see...uuhhh!" Dawn said before giggling and looking at them. They saw that the grunts were cornered and were scared. Dawn giggled again and looked at the girl. "Wanna see this?" Dawn asked her. The girl looked and saw that both of the grunts were cornered getting scared out of their wits. She giggled.

Timothy approached the grunts as they brought out their Pokeballs. "St-st-stay back-ck." the second grunt requested.

"W-we-we mean it. Stay r-right where-where you are." the first one replied.

"I don't know about that. What do you guys think?" Timothy asked. Evan opened his mouth. "No killing them, Evan." Timothy told him.

"Looks like they want to battle." Ash said as he grabbed his Pokeball.

"Right with you on this one, Ash." Misty said as she came up beside him.

"Then let's do this! GO MIGHTYENA." the first grunt shouted throwing his Pokeball.

"GO HOUNDOOM!" the second grunt shouted. Both Pokeballs burst open and both of the Pokemon came out in a bright light, screeching.

"LET'S DO THIS PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as he pointed at them. "Pika pika pi. (You got it.)" Pikachu said.

"COME ON OUT STARMIE!" Misty exclaimed. The star Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball in a bright light. "Hya. (Ready.)" it said.

"FLAME THROWER." both the grunts ordered. The Pokemon released their falmes.

"Dodge and use thunder bolt." Ash told Pikachu.

"Do the same and use water gun." Misty told Starmie.

Both Pokemon did just that and both of the grunts Pokemon immediately fainted, and the grunts flinched.

"Damn it! We lost." thew second grunt said as they returned their Pokemon and got weapons out. Most of everyone gasped, still scared of weapons since Frieza wants to en-still as much fear as possible.

"Well at least we won't be losers." the first grunt said.

"We'll show them a thing or two." the second grunt said. They aimed and got ready to fire. As they did the group calmed down knowing what will actually happen. "Why aren't you guys scared." he asked.

"We're about to kill you, you know!?" the first grunt stated.

"I don't think so." Iris said.

They looked confused. "Just you wait." the first grunt told her. As they about fired their bullets... BAM, BAM. Both guns were destroyed and flung out of their hands. They looked completely shocked.

"HOW IN THE FU..." they saw Timothy aiming two fingers on his right hand at them as he was the one who destroyed the weapons.

"You punk ass! You'll PAY FOR THAT!" the first grunt said as Evan came up behind them. They both froze sensing his presence and looked slowly as they shook.

Evan had nothing but darkness covering his eyes, being completely pissed off. "Either you both run, or you're dead. Be lucky I can't kill you both." he told them. They both ran off, a dust cloud right behind them.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" they both shouted.

"Well that's good to know." Timothy said sarcastically. Everyone gave a chuckle as Timothy approached the girl. He knelled to her level and smiled at her. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Promise." he told her and got back up. They all began to head back from the direction they came from. The girl watched as Dawn still carried her. "So then, what's your name?" he asked.

The girl look at him as he walked. "My-my name is Emilie." she told him.

"There's a nice name." May said

"Thanks." she replied and looked ahead. "So, where are we going?" she asked,

"Straight to our headquarters." Timothy said. Emilie looked at him.

"How far away are we from there?" she asked.

"Not too far away. Just past these trees." Ash told her. They all came out of the tree line and up a hill to see a town right below them.

She gasped at the sight; seeing how beautiful and peaceful it was. There were many houses, trees, green grass and much more. This was all too beautifule of a sight. All of it gave her hope and calmed her down seeing how Frieza hasn't touched this place. They smiled at the sight too, knowing this was the last line of defence they needed. She looked at them.

"Who-who are you guys?" she asked them.

"Us? Why we're..." Timothy said then paused for a second to look at her. "We're Team Eagle. The defenders of peace, freedom and everything Frieza is against." he told her.

She looked shocked to see that she was with Team Eagle. The only Team to fight against Frieza and to try and stop everything Frieza was doing. Of course this came to a surprise to her as others have found their way to Pallet Town by accident, but she still smiled.

They all went down the hill and through the town. People waved at their return from the woods and saw that they had a new comer. As they walked they went next to Prof. Oaks newly built lab. She looked and saw the place. It looked more original than new though. Mainly because Prof. Oak still had some old designes from the old lab.

"We'll be up at Prof. Oak's lab. Gotta be sure everything is still running right." Iris said.

"Okay! I'll take Emilie to my house. We'll be up soon." Ash said.

"I'll come along as well, since I'm carrying her." Dawn said.

They each went their separate ways. Iris, Misty, May and Evan went up to the lab. Ash, Dawn, Timothy and Emilie went to Ash's house. They got there in a few minutes and went inside.

"Mom! We're home: and we have someone with us." Ash called out.

"Oh really dear? Seems like you leave for another journey every time you go into the woods." Delia stated as she came into the living room. She sees Dawn and the girl she's holding. "Why, hello Dawn! Nice to see you again. How was everything?" Delia asked.

"Everything was just fine Delia. A few Frieza grunts is all. Took care of them just like that." Ash said as he snapped his fingers. Dawn giggled, knowing how Ash was.

"As usual, they weren't even a match. They went running after 3 minutes. It was a little fun, but no more than usual." Timothy stated as he leaned against the wall.

Delia got to eye level with the Emilie as Dawn was still holding her. She gave her a warm and gentle smile. Emilie looked at her, seeing the smile on her face. She seems really, shy and scared at first, but gave off a small smile.

"Don't worry deary. No one will harm you here. I promise." Delia told her.

"Unless she was to mess with Evan, ha ha ha." Ash said with laughter.

"Then you'd ask for nothing but pain or just death. Once you mess with him. That's why you stay clear." Timothy stated.

"All because that one time I misfired that energy ball." Ash stated.

"Hey! It's how he is, you know." Timothy told him.

"But as for right now all we have to worry about is getting stronger. That's the only way to comeback Frieza." Timothy stated.

"Along with strategies. Don't forget that." Ash told him.

"Shove it." Timothy said sarcastically.

"I don't get it! What all is going on here? What do you all mean?" Emilie asked.

"As I've said before. Or at least I think I have! We're training still to take down Frieza one 'll be hard though." Timtohy told her.

"But as for now, go upstairs and I'll be up there soon to handle your laundry." she told her.

"Sure thing." Emilie said and went upstairs. After a few minutes passed by Delia knocks. "Come in!" Emilie said. Delia came in to see her covered up in clothes that were left on the bed.

"I see you found the clothes I've left on the bed." Delia said with a smile.

"How did you know I needed these?" Emilie asked.

"When Ash told me what was happening, before he left; I put clothes up here for any visitors that needed them. Plus peope arund here help out more than ever since Frieza took over." she explained.

"Then what are you going to do with my old clothes?" she asked.

"Easy dear. I'll just get them mended then cleaned. They'll be ready before you know it. Are you tired?" Delia asked her.

"A good bit, yes." Emilie told her.

"Then get some rest. You'll need it." Delia told her.

"You'll be need extra rest tonight. We're getting some work done up with." Timothy told her from the hall. "I'll be up at Prof. Oaks." he told them and left.

"You'll be heading up there real soon sweetie. Just get some rest an everything will be ready before you wake." Delia told her.

"Okay." Emilie then got into bed as Delia closed the door behind her. Emilie looked up at the ceiling before she went to sleep. "I wonder if this kind of stuff happenes often?! I'll know soon, after some rest." she said to herself and closed her eyes.

TP1

Tom: Well there you have it. A new story for the new year. Took a bit of time, but all worth it. We still have a lot to work on, but we still have our changes to make. You'll soon see what we mean.

Sara: Now that the holidays are over, but more classes on the way for TimPrime1. We're still going to be receiving more ideas from him to make more chapters and stories.

Tom: He's even wanting to do an alphabet one shot story like many other authors on here. Even like his good friend EVAN AAML. Hope to see you then. But remember to stay gold! Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2: Base Operations

Pokemon:

Regional Traps

Chapter 2:

Base Operations

Tom: Nice to see you all again. TimPrime1 is finishing up with college this semester. As you all know; tried Biology. Math is definitely his forte. Especially after every two weeks of Tests and quizzes in the Biology class.

Sara: The feed is arriving Tom.

Tom: Hope you all are ready for a fight?! He hits the touchscreen buttons. Time for more action.

"I doubt she'd be interested." Evan says. "We always put up a fight. Frieza has been at this for a month." Timothy said. "Let's see how we can finish this!" Frieza exclaims. "We haven't lost a fight; and don't plan to now!" May states.

TP1

As a few hours have passed, Everyone else is up at the lab. Checking monitors, sensor relays and many other areas of Pallet town. Just to be sure they see if anything comes up. Back at the Ketchum residence. Delia was cooking some food as Emilie was beginning to wake. She sat up and looked around and saw the room she was in. "So it wasn't a dream?" she wondered and got up.

She went into the hall and down the stairs. That's when she saw Delia Ketchum cooking some food. "Mrs. Ketchum?" she asks. Delia looks and smiles.

"Well, hello there sweetie. Glad to see you're up." she tells Emilie.

"Hello Mrs. Ketchum! How long was I out?" she asked.

"Only a few hours. You were really tired. Hope you're hungry." she said.

"Starving." she told her.

"Well, food will be ready soon. Just take a quick shower and all of this will be ready soon." she told her.

Emilie went back upstairs and into the bathroom. Delia made sure to cook something nice, but not too big for her. Not to long after, Emilie came out of the shower and got dressed. She came downstairs and saw that Delia had cooked a nice looking plate for her. She smiled since she was starving. Delia saw her as she was walking past the door way.

"Oh, good! Glad you're finished. The food is ready for you to eat. After you finish head on up to Prof. Oak's lab. I know they're wanting to see you." she told her.

Emilie thanked her and ate the food that was on the plate and went up to the lab. As soon as she arrived she saw a security camera at the gate. It zoomed in on her.

"State your name and business." a voice said over the intercom.

"Um...Emilie! I came here because Delia told me the others were here." she said.

"Come on up! Paul is too defensive when it's to new comers." Timothy replied on the intercom.

The gates opened and she went up the dirt drive way. As she did she saw how much bigger the place was up close than before. She was amazed to see it like this. Especially since it was in the news that his lab was destroyed by some freak accident. She opened the door and saw the inside for the first time. It wasn't the original look, but it was original to her since this was her first time.

She removed her shoes and went upstairs. There she saw the big glass windows and a few people. They looked really busy as they were making sure not to miss anything.

"I hope this is correct. I've seen things mess up before." a man that resembled a Cacturne said. This was Harley. He was looking at a monitor.

"The sensors are alright, hon?" Soladad asked.

"Of course they are. I make sure they're at top efficiency. You doubt I'd skip my duty?!" he asked her.

"I've known you for years. Huh?" Soladad said till she noticed Emilie. "Well look who's up!" Soladad explained. Harley looked at saw Emilie.

"Why hello there sweetie. Glad to see you're up and doing good." Harley said.

"Th-thank you. Where's Ash?" she asked.

"He's downstairs. By that, I mean in the basement." Harley told her.

"Actually, I'm upstairs." Ash said as he came up. He smiled at Emilie. "Nice to see you again. Glad you're better. Are you though?" he asked her. She nodded smiling. "That's good. Plus sorry about over the intercom. That was Paul. He's very protective ever since what happened." he told her.

"Could've fooled me." A girl with spiky forward red hair said as she went to a panel.

"Because of the whole takeover? That's understandable." Emilie said.

"That and he nearly lost his girlfriend. Nearly lost it as well." Ash told Emilie.

"Really? That's horrible. She recovering?" Emilie asked.

"She's over here." the same girl said. She looked at her. "The name's Zoey. Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine now." she told her.

Ash walked with Emilie downstairs. "You see, we're working on trying to make the planet better. So far Frieza is still trying to takeover. We're fighting against him and his twisted ways though. He's taken over TR HQ. Made it his own base and twisted everyone there. It's hard for anyone to stop him." Ash told her.

"Why has the league not stopped him? Or you guys? What's been going on?" she asked.

"The league has hidden away. They even hidden the regional masters, elite four and champions... They told Timothy about using the trainers as bait to lure Frieza. He knew it cost their lives, which is why he declined to be apart of it." he told her. They reach a door to the basement and next to it is a key pad. Ash punched in a few numbers and it unlocked. "Ever since then, we've remained here. Knowing what the outcome would be after Frieza would take over." Ash said as they went through the door and closed it.

They walked down a small hallway. "The only reason we don't try to stop him right now is because of what might happen." Ash said to her as they continued. "If we do fight him head on, it'll be an all out war. Timothy saw that before it begun and told us not to engage them. By making it a war, more lives will be lost. Which is why we're fighting one battle at a time. Or if we have to, all at once. As for what's been going on..." he opened the door.

Emilie was shocked to see a lot of the computers and panels there were. They monitored around Pallet town and showed the news of what was happening. There were even radar systems to show if anything was happening. There was a bundle of technology in this place.

"We got this place updated with decent technology. May not be the best, but it helps out." someone said. She looked and saw a boy with blond color hair, a vertical orange and white striped shirt, a green scarf, gray pants and brown shoes. He was looking at a monitor.

"That's Barry! He does quit a few things; as do the others. Each are trained for different multiple things. It's hard work, but we've adjusted." Ash told her.

"Much like the lot of us." a girl stated. They saw Dawn as she was making sure that Barry did his work correctly. "At times he can never do something correctly. Which is why a few of us make sure he does." she said.

"I SO do my work. These things are hard to keep track of, is all. Can't get to all of them at once." he said.

"Well I'm able to get to each monitor. Seems like Frieza is going to be at it again soon." she said.

"What region? How long?" Ash asked.

"Orange Islands. Still thinks it's super easy when we can just strike fast. A few hours till it happens." she said.

"We'll have to see what Timothy says." Ash said.

"Glad to see that she's recovered." Dawn said before they continued into the base.

He showed her a room of where they do small training. She saw more areas for their Pokemon than the actual training equipment. There were target practice areas, treadmills, barbells and numerous other bits of equipment. There was an awe on her face at what she saw, thinking this was more for the trainers.

"You see. This is where out Pokemon do most of their training. We don't do much of it here due to that. It's used more for smaller exercises for us." he told her.

"Why's that? Don't you all need to be in top shape for your missions." she asked.

"We do; but it isn't here." he takes her to the kitchen next. "Before I show you the actual training area, here's the place where we prepare our food." he told her.

"But Brock and I do most of the cooking." a voice said. From behind the counter emerged Dent. He had a chefs hat on. "I am Dent and I'm a connoisseur. One of the best cooks on the team." he stated.

"Probably second best, compared to Brock, ha ha ha." Ash said, with laughter.

"You may not know. I can make many different dishes like MAGIC!" Dent explained and began to cook. "Thus. I'm certainly glad she's alright. Welcome to safety and the team." he told her.

"Well thank you." Emilie replied. They both left the kitchen area and went down the corridor again.

"Just wait till you see..." BOOM! Ash was cut off by a massive explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Emilie said, freaked out by it.

"CRAP!" Ash shouted. He ran down the hall, Emilie followed close behind. They both went down a few hallways and up to a large metal door. Ash keyed in a few numbers on the pad and the door opened. They entered another room that looked like a control room. Emilie saw a girl dressed in orange, with brown hair tucked under a green bandanna.

"If you're wanting to guess, Yes, it's Evan. He's always going all out. We're lucky enough Frieza's scouter was destroyed." May said. The two saw Timothy and Evan facing each other, Evan's arm extended, standing sideways. Timothy had a mad look on his face and said nothing.

Evan gave off a smirk. "Ha! Knew that'd be a good one. Now that was strong." said Evan. Timothy still stared at him, angrily; his arm out to one side. "What can I say. I'm that strong." Timothy could tell he was being cocky.

"More likely reckless!" Timothy exclaimed. "I told you before, Evan. Don't go all out! I know Frieza's scouter is destroyed, but this base can also be destroyed. Right here, from the inside. You've got to be more careful." Timothy said reassuringly.

Ash and those stood there watching them. "I even asked Timothy if a scouter could detect us here and if he could sense our energy from above ground. He told me it would be impossible." Ash told Emilie.

"It sounds as if you're accusing me. I'm being careful." Evan said, sounding sarcastic.

Timothy went at ease. "Just be careful." He left the training area. Evan just laughed and departed as well.

Ash had his arms crossed and shook his head as it was bowed, eyes closed. "He'll always be cocky. No doubt about it." He looked to May. "What happened?"

"Much like usual. An energy blast." May said.

"Thus now you can tell this is where our training is more extreme." Ash told Emilie.

Emilie looked at it. "Looks like it."

"Well, anyways. I'm going to mine and Misty's room. Gonna break for a bit." May told them as she left.

Ash chuckled a bit. "Things are always crazy down here. Thus there's more about this base that needs to be looked through.

Emilie giggled. "That's okay." They both left that room and went to another control room.

That one had alarm systems, a few monitors and more sensor readings. "We have each room to monitor each region. Everyone is assigned to each region. Dawn has this room, due to it being the Sinnoh region. May, Hoenn; Iris, Unova; Me, Kanto and Misty, Johto."

"Because of where they're from?" Emilie asked.

"You got that right. Not Misty though. We have her watching Johto since it was the only one left that we knew of. Best show you where the showers are." he took her there.

"Then why is Dawn and Barry in the other room?" she asked.

"Remember?! Everyone has been trained for multiple things. Right now she and Barry are in the room for Johto. Misty and I needed a breather." he informed her.

Emilie got a bit wide eyed as she looked at him. "Does that you she's your girlfriend?"

Ash blushed immensely. "No, no, no, no...we're friends. N-nothing more." he replied nervously. Emilie giggled, seeing he had a crush on her.

On their way, Misty and Iris were just finishing up with it. Aleksi came in with Hazel, knowing it was their turn. They began to strip down.

"This past month has been rough. Even with Timothy leading us." Hazel said. She had removed her pants first and grabbed her top.

"Agreed, but Timothy knows it'll be hard. Even I know it is. It's something we have to do." She even removed her pants. "I SO gotta get something new." Aleski claimed.

Hazel looked to see her tank-top on and a pair of teal panties. "Do you mean your underwear?" Hazel asked.

Aleski looked at her as her top was off and revealed a lavender bra. "Not my underwear. My clothes. Not too good on missions. Feels like I'm weighed down." she replied as she removed her top. They were in their underwear. "I know the first time I helped, it wasn't as bad. Now it's like, I can barely move. Possibly just thinking things." she said.

Hazel came up from behind and helped her undo her bra. "You probably are. Don't always overthink things." she removed it and turned around. Aleksi did the same thing to her bra.

"You're probably right. I probably am." she replied then giggled.

Misty and Iris came out and were drying off. They looked and saw them as they grabbed for their underwear.

"How's the water in there? Still good?" Hazel asked as she removed her panties.

"Very warm. Could've stayed in there all day, ha ha." Misty said as she out on red panties, laughing. Iris put on pink underwear.

"You think Timothy is here with the new girl? After all, it's been a while." Iris said.

"She probably is. Ash giving her the tour and all." Misty replied as she put on her red bra. She looked at Hazel and Aleksi as they were now naked, ready for a shower. "Where to after this?" she asked.

"Definitely bed. I'm pooped." Hazel said. Iris and Aleksi nodded.

"I'm gonna join Ash. He could use some help." She put on her short shorts first as there was a knock. She went and opened it. "Hel..." she saw Ash as her chest stood out. He blushed intensely, seeing this. She did the same, but out of embarrassment and slammed the door shut. She panted heavily, hands against the door, head bowed down the blush now across her nose.

"Crap! Did he see your breasts?" Aleksi asked. Misty nodded, knowing he did. "Seems like your boyfriend got a good view." she said jokingly.

"Not my boyfriend." she retaliated but hoped he was and grabbed her yellow hoodie. "I know it won't happen and never will. Even with the other boys." she put on her hoodie trying to deny her love for him.

"So you're into girls, then?!" Hazel said sarcastically. "Now I get it. You're crushing on May. That's why she's your roommate." she finished, still sarcastically.

"You know why. Same sex has to sleep with each other. Girls have breasts, bras, panties and other things. Boys don't." she replied, knowing she was being sarcastic.

She left as Iris put on her shirt. "Boys might now have those, but she's definitely crushing on him." she said.

"You sill have no bra on. Yet again." Aleksi said as the two went into the shower.

Iris blushed. "I'm used to it like that. I do wear them from time to time." she said.

Misty talked with Ash as he had his hands up in defense. Emilie watched as Misty was getting on him.

"I told you before..." "Whoa whoa whoa, Misty. First off: I knocked. Second: You didn't even ask who was there. Third: Even if it was her, I know she's too young to see your underwear. That's why I knocked." he explained.

She still blushed. "You still need to be more careful. Besides that, how much more is there?" she asked.

"You know that as well as I do. Which is why I'm leaving her in your care. I need to get back to duty. Plus, needed to show her the showers." he replied then departed.

Misty let out a sigh and went over to her, bending down to her level. "I'm sure the others say how it's good to see you're okay. As for now I'll show you the showers since it's occupied." she said.

Iris walked by. "By two more." she responded to that.

Misty took her hand and led her in. "This is where we remove our clothes, then we hop in. Plain and simple." she said. "Plus, lockers for our clothes." she added. Emilie looked around then looked in. She saw the two teens taking their showers. Misty took her out. "That you might not be old enough to see." she said in a giggle. She brought her into hers and May room and sat in the bed. Emilie saw that it was a small room. It had a dresser, two chairs, a mirror and yellow walls.

May walked in and saw them. "She see the whole base?" she asked and Misty covered her eyes, due to May changing.

"She did see a good bit of it. Will see more later on. As for now, she needs a place to sleep. I was thinking us or with Hazel and Aleksi." Misty replied. "Probably Dawn though since she's more her age." she finished as May removed her top, revealing an orange bra.

"Probably so. She looks about 8." May claimed as she picked up a long shirt. Misty whispered in Emilie's ear and went to help May. Emilie covered her eyes as she removed May's pants, revealing the same color panties.

"I'm 9 years old. Was gonna start my journey the following year." she told them.

"Wow! I remember when I was that young." May said as she put on her shirt. Misty uncovered her eyes, knowing it was safe to look. "Was still nervous and didn't like Pokemon back then. Got used to it over time." she told her.

"Can't wait for mine and I'm a girl too. Why couldn't I see?" Emilie requested.

"Because us teenage girls have grown over the years. You'll get to see soon enough." Misty explained. They took her out of the room and showed her the other rooms, which were mostly the same. Emilie did her best to remember them until they got to Dawn's room. They opened the door and saw the two beds. Both were made up and they went in.

"Seems as if Dawn isn't back yet." May exclaimed then looked to Emilie. "We made sure to prepare your bed. Plus we'll go out shopping soon." she finished.

"She still needs to explain how she got here in the first place." someone said. They looked and saw Timothy. "I know she's a little girl and all; but we need some data. At the meeting though." he told them then walked off. Emilie looked at them.

"He's always like that, but he's right. We do need to know." May said as she looked at Emilie.

She looked scared after hearing him and what they said. They bent down and hugged her. "Don't worry though. He's no where near heartless. Just very protective of us all." Misty told her.

"I know you could never be a spy. No WAY you could've acted that stuff out." May continued.

"Then when's the meeting?" she asked.

"It'll be tomorrow at noon. Timothy analyzes everything that goes on and makes sure we make a report of it every week. That's why there's a lot of news these days." Misty explained.

Not too long after Dawn arrived. "Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. Busy and Barry! Yeesh. Zoey took over so I can get here." she told them.

"We'll have to get moving. Got stuff planned." May said as they walked off. Emilie walked into the room with Dawn.

She saw it was the same size as all the others. "Got your bed made up. Sorry we don't have anyone else your age here. I'm the closest one there is." Dawn said and peeked at her. "Excuse me for a minute. Sorry. Gonna change." she told her.

"That's okay." Emilie said and turned around.

"Thanks." Dawn removed her V-neck tank top, then her skirt. "How's the base so far? Enjoyed what Ash showed you?" Dawn asked.

"It was really great. I know there has to be more." Emilie told here.

"Aren't you smart, ha ha ha." She removed her white undershirt. Emilie took a peek and saw Dawns underwear. She looked away fast as Dawn grabbed her shirt and skirt, putting them on. "Sorry about that. Had to change." Emilie looked and saw Dawn in a blue skirt and a white shirt.

"You look nice." Emilie told her.

"Thanks." Dawn said in a giggle. "Especially for an 11 year old." she finished and they headed out.

"So where are we going?" Emilie asked.

"We're going to see my boyfriend. He'll be working out. Even with his Pokemon." she explained.

They both arrived at the room and went in. They saw the Pokemon training and saw a boy, shirtless. Had quit the build till Dawn went up to him. He lifted the barbell again until Dawn pushed down on it. He looked up confused.

"Huh?" he asked then he saw Dawn. Giving a smirk. "Hey DD." she giggled.

"Hey yourself." she pecked his lips. He put the barbell up then sat up, sweat over his body. "Someone looks stronger." she told him.

"That's good. Then we can still do the good fight." He wiped himself off with his towel and put his shirt on, getting up. "I'm guessing she's seen the base or most of it?" he asked.

"I'd say most of it. The base isn't as big, but it seems huge." Dawn said.

"Correct on that. How old is she?" Kenny asked.

"I'm 9!" Emilie told him.

"Now you know, ha ha ha." Dawn said, giggling.

"Gosh, ha ha ha." Kenny replied laughing.

They had a good laugh and departed from the training room, having a good talk until they got to another room and went in. There they saw the kitchen again; seeing Brock and Dent cooking. Dent had the stove's flames on, cooking rice with a few vegetables in it and meat in another pan.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Dent told them.

"He's going all out, as usual." Brock said smiling.

"I'm a connoisseur my good sir. I love cooking with the finest of ingredients." he replied as he tapped his hat back.

"Just nothing too fancy." Dawn said to Kenny and Emilie with a small laughter.

They went to the computer room and saw a few things on the screens. Barry was keeping an eye on them as was Zoey. The couple approached them as they continued to watch the monitors.

"Nothing?" Dawn asked.

"You got that right." Barry replied.

Zoey kept an eye on the screens and changed them as there wasn't anything. Emilie also looked as Zoey switched to another screen. As she saw nothing there she about changed it. "Hey, wait!" Emilie said.

Zoey looked at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"What's that?" Emilie asked as she pointed to the screen. They looked and saw what seemed like trainers.

"Get Tim!" Zoey ordered as they looked at the screen.

Timothy saw it and figured what was probably gonna happen. He switched to different cameras around the place and saw there were enough for a league to happen. As he looked at the screen. "Ash! You go to Johto with Dawn, Zoey and Harley. Evan will go to the islands with May, Brock, Iris, Barry and Kenny. The rest will remain here with me. We need to be sure that they won't try and ambush us." he commanded.

Ash looked to everyone. "We got our assignments so let's move out."

TP1

Tom: TimPrime1 sends his deepest apologies. Due to the semester's stress of his math class and his work. Plus hanging with friends. He didn't have enough time. Now he does since there's no more college. TimPrime1 is finished and ready to graduate. Although he does have an associate.

Sara: In technicality. He doesn't have his degree, but he's ready to move on. When he does, it'll be a relief.

Tom: Ain't that the truth. As for right now Tim is wanting to launch a new fanfiction story, but has a sequel to make for another author. Per request.

Sara: He'll definitely be making 5 this year. Even though Battle Core will be coming to an end soon. Hopefully after 20 chapters. There's a lot to go on.

Tom: So just sit back and relax. Enjoy the ride. Hope to see you all soon.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
